


Best Friends

by TheOriginalSinner888



Series: Harry Potter Sins [9]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Best Friends, Consensual Underage Sex, Emotional, Emotional Sex, F/M, Loss of Virginity, Underage Sex, Virginity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-09
Updated: 2019-03-09
Packaged: 2019-11-14 05:51:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18046718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheOriginalSinner888/pseuds/TheOriginalSinner888
Summary: Hermione has an important request for her best friend, Harry Potter





	Best Friends

Hermione Granger was nervous and scared.  Not really Gryffindor material.  More like Hufflepuff.  It wasn’t like her to back down from something she wanted.  She had written so many letters and stopped short of what she really wanted to request.  She thought it would be easier to write it down, rather than to ask to his face.  Then he’d have the whole summer to think about it, and if the answer was no, they could just pretend she never asked once they got to school. 

But the summer was quickly falling away, and soon she had no time to send a letter that would get to him before they were getting on the train.  They were piling on the train, heading off into their sixth year.  She felt herself looking at Harry too much.  She obviously couldn’t talk to him about it in the train with Ron, Ginny, and Luna. 

She just kept putting off, making excuse after excuse.  Like Ron was always with them.  

Was Harry looking at Ginny?  Did he fancy her? 

He was swamped with quidditch. 

She didn’t want to risk ruining their friendship. 

It was starting to stress her out. 

But every once in a while he looked at her with all the warmth he always had.  And she felt safe and cared for and comfortable.  And that’s all she wanted. 

So, she mucked up the courage and asked Harry if he’d meet her at the astronomy tower after dinner to talk about something private.  He’d seemed curious, but agreed and they set a time.  Of course, she was early for that time, and waiting for him to show up. 

“Hermione?” 

She whipped around, startled, having not heard him.  “Harry!” 

He seemed a little perturbed at her nervous energy, but walked over to her with a smile.  “So, what did you want to talk about?  Is something wrong?” 

“No,” she said too quickly.  “Nothing’s wrong.  It’s just... something that’s awkward to talk about.  And I don’t know where to start.” 

“I never thought I’d see that day,” Harry joked, making her laugh lightly.  “Just come out with it, Hermione.  I’m your best friend.” 

“Okay, so,” she stammered on, determined to get it all out, “I’ve been doing a lot of thinking.  For a while, actually.  Probably since the tournament.  And I’ve come to the conclusion that I'm ready for a certain milestone in my life.  And I need to share it with someone.  And you’re the only person I want to share it with.  But then I need to ask you to do something.  And I'm not sure you’ll say yes.  You don’t have to, of course.  I just don’t want it to change things.” 

Harry only seemed more confused, but tried to comfort her.  “You can ask me anything.  It won’t change things between us, I swear.” 

Hermione averted her eyes before blurting it all out, “Will you take my virginity?” 

She kept her eyes firmly on their feet so she didn’t see Harry staring at her in shock.  He was gaping, eyes wide, a slight blush adorning his cheek as he thought of Hermione sexually.  He wasn’t... adverse.   

Before he could pick his jaw up from the floor, Hermione has spiraled into self-doubt and started to backtrack, “Oh, I knew I shouldn’t have asked!  It’ll be so awkward now!  Just forget I ever said anything--” 

“Hermione!” Harry said loudly, grasping her shoulders and making her look at him.  “Why me?”

Hermione took a steadying breath before she went through her reasons, “I want to do this and I don’t want to be one of those girls that gives it away to some boyfriend who talks her into it and then leaves her, forever tainting the memory.  I’m ready for sex, to have my first time.  But I want it to be with someone I trust, that makes me comfortable, that I won’t be... worried about judgement.  You are that person.  Just you.” 

“And you don’t think you’d want someone with... experience?” he asked warily.  “I’m a virgin too.” 

Hermione colored.  “Oh... I assumed you and... Cho...” 

Harry shook his head, “Never went farther than kissing.” 

“That doesn’t change my choice to ask you,” Hermione said honestly.  It might even be better.  To learn together.  But would he be willing to give his virginity to her?  “It’s up to you, Harry.” 

Harry was quiet for a moment.  But he mulled over all her reasons for asking him and realized they were the perfect reasons he could have to pick her.  It made sense.  And he was a teenage boy.  Just the mention of sex and woken up his dick in his trousers.  Hermione was beautiful, and the most special girl in his life.  This would just give her a forever special spot in his life and history. 

“Yes,” he said almost too quietly. 

But she heard it, gasping.  “Are you sure?” 

“Yes, I am,” he said more firmly this time.  “Um... when were you wanting to...?” 

“I was thinking a Friday, after dinner,” she murmured.  Friday was only two days away now.  “We wouldn’t have to worry about work or classes the next day.  We could go to the Room of Requirement.” 

Harry took in a breath.  That was soon.  “All right.  Do you want to keep it a secret from the others...?” 

“Before it, yeah,” she nodded.  “For now.  I don’t want anyone making a big deal or trying to talk us out of it.  I think it would just make me more nervous.” 

Harry nodded.  He was all right with keeping it just between them.  It seemed to him like speaking about it to others would tarnish it somehow anyway.   

“And...” Hermione blushed bright red as she said the next thing, “I’m on the potion.  I’d like to forgo condoms the first time, if you are comfortable with that.” 

Finally grinning, Harry said, “You’re asking a teenage boy to have sex without a condom.  Of course!” 

Hermione giggled, feeling like a storm cloud above her head had floated away. 

* * *

They had agreed to leave separately.  Hermione would say she was going to the library after dinner, and Harry would go back to the common room with the others before ducking out with his invisibility cloak. 

Harry found himself at the library on Thursday, finding a book on anatomy and sexual health.  If he was going to do this, he wanted Hermione to have a nice experience.  He’d heard that it hurt for girls the first time, and often times they didn’t even get an orgasm.  He didn’t want that to be the case for Hermione.  But he couldn’t exactly ask around the dorm room without arousing suspicion.  Not that he thought anyone would guess the truth. 

When Friday rolled around, Harry and Hermione spent the entire day sharing covert glances, anticipating nightfall. 

During dinner, he could swear her foot bumped into his several times – on purpose. 

When Hermione said she was going to the library, nobody thought anything was amiss.  Ron made some comment about how she should just move in there before he led Harry back to the common room.  They played a game of wizards' chest before Harry said he wanted to change and went upstairs.  He quickly grabbed his invisibility cloak and snuck back downstairs and out the portrait just as some third years were entering. 

He had to doge the odd group of students in the hallways as he made his way to the seventh floor.  When he got to the right wall, he saw a small oak door there.  Hermione must have left it there for him.  So, he pulled his cloak off and entered. 

The room was large, with a great king’s sized canopy bed off to the left, with some cushioned couches next to it in front of a roaring fire.  There were also many lit candles along the floor and floating in the air above their heads. 

Hermione was already inside, sitting on one of the couches, in only her white buttoned shirt and her skirt.  Even her shoes were discarded on the floor.  When she noticed him, she sat up to attention.  “What do you think?” 

“It’s nice,” he said, thinking she was referring to what the room did when she requested it for this purpose.  “Are you still certain about this?” 

This time, Hermione was only nervous about the act itself, not Harry.  She nodded firmly.  “Yes.  Are you?” 

Harry blushed a little.  The more he thought about it, the more he wanted it to happen.  “Yes.” 

Hermione vaguely gestured to the large bed, “Shall we?” 

Harry walked over to her and held his hand out for her.  She gave him a shy smile and took it, letting him leader her to the bed.  Once they sat at the end of the bed, she went about things with logic, “I think we should start by kissing.” 

Harry chuckled, just out of sheer awkwardness and fondness for Hermione.  And agreed.  She made the first move, looking serious and content as she cupped his face, leaned in, and gingerly pressed her lips to his.  He fell into it, gently kissing her back. 

Hermione had been going through all the obvious erogenous zones and steps to sex in her head waiting for Harry to arrive that night.  But once they were kissing, eyes closed, all that information left her head and they seemed to just move without thinking. 

Harry’s shirt was off soon and her soft hands were caressing his chest.  Harry was more in his head now that clothes were coming off and kept reminding himself what he needed to do for her to make sure she enjoyed herself.  He gently leaned her back so she was on her back and ran his fingers along the hem of her skirt.  Feeling her nod, still kissing his lips, he pulled it down. 

He still felt nervous going forward without her continually nodding against him.  But they came here for a reason.  They both agreed, said yes, that they were sure, they consented.  So, he summoned his Gryffindor bravery and skimmed his hand down her stomach until they were sneaking into her panties and rubbing her warm folds. 

Hermione gasped at the contact.  She hadn’t expected it.  And at first, it was awkward to be touched down  _there_ by someone other than her and her physician.  But he was gentle and exploring and soon his touch struck sparks into her core and she started warming up, and feeling wetter.  Wetter was good. 

Tearing herself away from his lips, and careful not to dislodge his stroking fingers, she unbuttoned her own shirt the rest of the way and slid it off, quickly stripping her bra as well.  Harry’s eyes went a little unfocused at the sight of her bare breasts.  They were small but sizeable, with dusty pink nipples that had instantly hardened in the drafty room. 

He leaned over her, kneeling.  His hand remained in her panties but his other hand started trailing up her stomach, staring at her in awe. 

Hermione gasped when Harry’s finger went inside her.  It was thicker than her own.  She felt warm all over now, feeling his finger skim certain parts inside of her.  She felt herself getting wetter and wetter and found herself wanting  _more_. 

With a little mewl, she dragged her hand out of her and stood off of the bed. 

Harry frowned, “Is something wrong...?” 

“No,” Hermione assured him breathily, panting a little.  “I just want... more.  Take off your pants?  And...?” 

Understanding, Harry calmly stripped his pants and shoes as he went, kicking them off his feet.  He was more nervous to strip his boxers, having never exposed this part of him to a girl before.  He hoped she was satisfied with what he had.  Under her encouraging smile, he reached to push his boxers down, revealing his hard dick that practically bounced out of the elastic. 

Hermione’s eyes widened, but she was pleased.  She took a deep breath before slowly pulling her panties down her legs, baring her pussy to his eyes. 

Harry stared at her with adoration before climbing onto the bed, waving for her to join him.  Hermione made a show of confidence as she crawled onto the bed with him, hovering above him and pressing her lips to his again.  She shivered as she felt his hands sliding along his skin, up her legs and thighs. 

She let out a slight squeak when Harry suddenly grasped her and spun them around so she was on her back and he was leaning over her, keeping their lips connected as he ran his hand over her body and pulled her thigh up his hip. 

He leaned over her, between her legs, and reached down to stroke her folds again, dipping his finger inside to check that she was still wet.  She dripped over his knuckles and moaned into his mouth.  “Now.  Harry, please.” 

Swallowing his own nerves, Harry pulled his hand from her and grasped his cock, pressing the head into her as she shuddered and tensed.  This was the moment of truth.  He titled his head down to meet her eyes, “Are you sure?  Are you ready?” 

She nodded firmly, “Yes, Harry, please.  I’m ready.” 

He nodded as she leaned her upper body up on her hands to watch their joined parts as he stroked his fingers over her soothingly as he sank into her. 

Of course, there was some discomfort for her.  She felt a little stretched for the first time, and a slight pinch.  But it wasn’t as painful as she was expecting.  Especially once she got used to it. 

Harry stilled inside her, giving her time to adjust.  She felt so glorious around him.  His own hand was nothing compared to her wet, tight, warmth.  She finally met his eyes and gave him a warm smile, and nod for him to move.  He slowly pulled out and took a breath before he pushed back, letting out a startled grunt at the pleasure taking him over. 

Hermione fell back against the bed, unable to hold herself up as Harry thrusted into her over and over again, remaining soft and gentle.  It built a steady amp of pleasure in her core as he pumped into her.  She didn’t feel self-conscious with him.  So, when the moans rose in her throat, she let them out, digging her fingers into Harry’s back. 

Harry grunted above her and he moved into her, whispering to her, “Does this... feel good?” 

“Yes,” she gasped up to him, kissing his lips.  “Yes, Harry, you feel so good.  Please keep going.  Faster.” 

Harry followed her head by her lips as their heads dipped into her pillow and started plunging into her faster.  Her thighs encased his hips as he steadily made love to her. 

Hermione’s breathing quickened into gasps and moans and mewls against his lips as his dick pumped into her quivering quim repeatedly.  Her body was overrun with pleasure as she clutched to Harry, striving to hold him to her as close as possible, to feel closer to him than ever. 

Their legs tangled together.  His hand intertwined with hers as he held them up by their heads as he kissed her as deeply as he could. 

Their pleasure crested at the same time as they screamed into each other’s mouths and rode their climaxes together.  Harry spilled into her as her walls massaged him and clenched, feeling warmer than ever.  Hermione felt a burst of warmth from him inside her as every inner muscle of her core seemed to clamp down. 

As they came down, Harry gingerly pulled out of her and collapsed onto the bed, careful not to crush her.  He couldn’t stop himself from gazing over at her as she panted, hair strewn across her face.  He reached over to gently tuck the stray hair behind her ear. 

Hermione smiled at the touch and turned onto her side to face him.  “Thank you, Harry.” 

“Thank you, Hermione,” he whispered back. 

They did end up having sex one more time before falling asleep in each other's arms.  The room woke them up with fake sunlight when morning came and they leisurely lounged on the bed for a while before getting cleaned and dressed for breakfast, planning to be some of the first there to explain why they hadn’t seen the others in the common room. 

As they walked to the Great Hall, their hands just seemed to feel pulled together, like magnets.  Their fingers grazed, and then opened to one another, and intertwined, holding tight and not want to let go.


End file.
